1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns semipermeable membranes prepared from a class of polymers whose molecular morphology renders them highly useful in chemical separations.
2. Prior Art
The use of polymeric materials as semipermeable membranes is well known. It is recognized that the chemical constitution of a polymeric material may largely determine its utility in this field and the search for polymers of superior utility continues. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,741, Jolley has shown the polymers such as polyacrylonitrile, polyethyleneterephthalate and hexamethyleneadipamide have utility as separation membranes and he points to certain structural characteristics of these polymers which contribute to this utility. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,632 Richter and Hoehn disclose permselective membranes from selected polyamides, polyacyl hydrazides, poly-semicarbazides and polyureas. Neither of the patents disclose or suggest the polymeric membranes of this invention.